At Your Service
by Misty Reeyus
Summary: There's something enjoyable about playing maid. Yukari x Mitsuru.


**At Your Service**

_**Warnings: **__Fluff. Stupid ridiculous fluff. Literally just lovebirds being cute idiots._

_**Pairings: **__Yukari x Mitsuru._

**_Notes: _**_Established relationship. Set somewhere around the time frame of P4U and P4U2._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.**_

* * *

><p>Yukari adjusted her skirt one last time as she stood in a corner by the entrance of the mansion. The spare Kirijo housemaid uniform felt a bit strange on her body, loose in some places and tight in others, but it fit well enough and she supposed that was all that mattered. After Yukari made herself about as comfortable as she could possibly get, she glanced towards Kikuno, the head maid, who shot her a sly smile that Yukari found herself returning.<p>

This little scheme had been mostly Kikuno's idea. When Yukari had showed up at the mansion just a few hours earlier, finally back in town after having been away for months filming the second season of _Phoenix Featherman Ranger_, Kikuno had informed her that Mitsuru was out at a business meeting and wouldn't be home for a few hours. Yukari had sighed and explained that she hadn't told Mitsuru she was coming because she'd wanted to surprise her, and at that, Kikuno had gotten this devious glint in her eyes and said, "I think I could help you with that."

Now Mitsuru was apparently going to come walking in at any moment, and when that happened, it would be Yukari's job to play maid and remain unrecognized until it was time for her reveal. Soon enough, footsteps could be heard approaching from outside and Yukari turned herself slightly away just as the door swung open. Mitsuru strode in just as majestically as always and it had been so long since Yukari had seen her that she was sorely tempted to just jump out and hug her right then and there.

"Welcome home, young miss," Kikuno greeted, bowing low to Mitsuru, immediately acting out her part as the distraction. "I trust the meeting went well?"

"Yes, thankfully," Mitsuru replied. "It seems they were willing to cooperate this time." She stopped before Kikuno, and that was Yukari's cue to enter the scene. While Mitsuru continued to talk, Yukari crouched down beside her, keeping her head low so that Mitsuru wouldn't see her face, and unbuckled her boots. Yukari had been a little skeptical when Kikuno had told her before, but since Mitsuru stepped out of the shoes and kept conversing without so much as a glance down, it seemed that the redhead actually _was_ used to letting a maid undress her when she got home.

Once the boots were off, Yukari ducked behind Mitsuru, still taking care to keep her face out of view. Standing up at her back, Yukari grabbed the collar of Mitsuru's massive fur coat and pulled it down past her shoulders. Mitsuru, still completely unsuspecting, instinctively shifted her arms as if to make it easier for her to take off the rest of the coat, and Yukari couldn't help but smirk. She had no intention of doing that, and instead, Yukari swiftly leaned in, tilted her head, and kissed the newly exposed skin of Mitsuru's neck, a spot she knew to be particularly sensitive.

The reaction was far better than Yukari could ever have hoped. Mitsuru yelped loudly and instantly clapped her hand over her neck, whirling around so that Yukari could see her wide eyes and flushed cheeks and expression of sheer shock. It was absolutely priceless and Yukari couldn't help herself; she brought her hand to her mouth and doubled over, bursting into giddy laughter.

"Yukari?" Mitsuru gasped after a moment, mouth agape, her voice laced with disbelief.

"Surprise," Yukari teased, her giggles finally dying down. "Took you long enough to notice."

Mitsuru still seemed rather flustered—and oh, Yukari would never get tired of how she was able to turn the great and stoic Kirijo Mitsuru into a speechless mess—but eventually, she sighed and shook her head, curling her lips into a slightly embarrassed yet soft smile. "I...wasn't expecting you." Mitsuru chuckled a bit. "You could have informed me you were coming back."

Yukari grinned and cocked her head to the side. "What would be the fun in that?"

"I'll excuse myself then," Kikuno chimed suddenly, catching the other two's attention. The maid bowed towards them, looking incredibly satisfied with herself, then swiftly turned and strode away. Once Kikuno was gone, Mitsuru looked back towards Yukari and traveled her gaze up and down as if inspecting her.

"I suppose the outfit was Kikuno's idea?" Mitsuru asked, sounding both exasperated and amused.

Yukari looked down at herself. "Oh, the maid thing? Yeah, that was her." She smiled fondly. "I kinda like it myself, though. You know, I really was thinking about becoming your maid after I graduated."

"Yes, I remember that."

Yukari shrugged. "Heh, maybe I should have after all. I mean, I love acting, but it makes me so busy. I'd like it if I could be close to you all the time." She felt herself flush slightly as she confessed that last part.

Mitsuru went a shade pinker herself. "Well, if you _were_ my maid, you should know I wouldn't go easy on you. You'd be expected to pull your own weight and follow my orders just like the others."

Yukari quirked a brow. "_All_ of your orders?"

"Yes. All of them." Mitsuru spoke like she was serious but Yukari could see how her eyes twinkled in a way that indicated she was purposely exaggerating.

Yukari glanced down at the maid outfit again, and unable to resist giving one last joke, she stood stiffly and then bowed low like she'd seen Kikuno do before. "As you wish, young miss," she proclaimed mock-submissively. "I shall do whatever you command."

Yukari straightened up to look at Mitsuru, expecting her to be bewildered, so she found herself surprised when what she saw was bright red lips curled up into a playful smirk, one that Mitsuru so rarely displayed in the presence of others. Yukari had always felt so privileged to witness it and now was no different, because that beautiful and practically _devilish_ smile had her mesmerized in an instant.

"In that case..." Mitsuru's tone was clipped and authoritative as she turned her back and stretched her arms out to the sides. "Remove my coat. _Properly_ this time."

Yukari blinked, taken aback, but after a moment, she grinned. If Mitsuru was in the mood to play around, then Yukari certainly wasn't going to deny her. "Yes, young miss," Yukari intoned obediently, and she slipped the coat from Mitsuru's back without trying anything funny.

"Good. Hang it."

Yukari did as ordered and left the fluffy fur pile on one of the clothes hooks by the door. She turned towards Mitsuru with all the propriety of someone awaiting further instructions and the redhead nodded curtly.

"Follow me." Mitsuru briskly turned on her heel and disappeared into the next room. Yukari trailed after her, unsure of what to expect, until Mitsuru approached a bookshelf, grabbed what appeared to be a pocket dictionary, and held it out towards Yukari. With an entirely straight face, she commanded, "Balance this on your head."

Now Mitsuru was just being ridiculous, but Yukari forced herself to not laugh, to not break character. She couldn't very well call herself an actress if she messed up such a simple, though admittedly rather silly, role.

"Yes, young miss." Yukari took the book in her hands, pulling off her headband, straightening her back, and stiffening her neck before carefully placing the dictionary atop her head. Once it was steadily in place, Yukari slowly brought her hands back down to her sides. "Will this do?"

"Not quite." There was something wicked in Mitsuru's gaze as she stepped even closer, so close that their noses were almost touching. Yukari stopped herself from pulling back but heat still rushed up to her face when Mitsuru shifted to whisper right into her ear, "Now you must keep it from falling."

Without warning, teeth nipped at her earlobe, and Yukari was only barely able to keep from jerking away as lips then trailed their way downward. The feel of hot breath brushing over her skin as Mitsuru left soft, fleeting pecks in her wake made Yukari's nerves tingle, and _oh_, Yukari never should have teased Mitsuru by kissing her neck because now Mitsuru was paying her back tenfold. Yukari held on as long for as she could, but when Mitsuru started _sucking_ at that spot just below her signature heart collar, she threw her head back on instinct, and the book slipped, hitting the floor with a thud.

"M-my apologies, young miss," Yukari blurted out immediately, and she made to bend down and pick it up, but Mitsuru grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Leave it." The demand was sharp and stern and it made Yukari glance into Mitsuru's face so that their gazes locked. And as Yukari found herself staring straight into captivating red eyes, Mitsuru's voice, firm and commanding, reached her ears.

"Kiss me."

Yukari didn't need to be told twice.

She dove straight in until their lips met, flinging her arms around Mitsuru's neck and threading her fingers through long, silky hair, and Mitsuru responded by clutching at her waist and kissing her so fervently that Yukari swore her heart soared in her chest. Mitsuru tasted sweet from her lip gloss and smelled of some fancy but pleasant perfume and it was all so familiar and wonderful and so very _Mitsuru_, and _god,_ Yukari had missed her so much.

Mitsuru eventually broke the kiss and Yukari panted slightly for breath, eyes darting around the room once the elder pulled away. Nobody else was here for now, but if they were going to continue this, it would have to be somewhere more private. With that thought in mind, Yukari reassembled her composure, straightened up as properly as she could, and bowed again.

"...Young miss," Yukari spoke, fighting back her blush as she slipped back into the role of the maid, "may I escort you to your bedroom?"

Mitsuru just smiled and grabbed her by the hand, and that was all the answer Yukari needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Notes:<strong>_

_-Well would you look at that, I wrote Persona. Whoops._

_-Kikuno is Mitsuru's childhood friend and personal maid who is featured primarily in the drama CDs "New Moon" and "Full Moon", and apparently also makes brief appearances in P4U and P4U2. From what little I could gather of her character, she's also quite the devious one, so I could totally see her messing with Mitsuru like this._

_-Yukari wanting to be a maid at the Kirijo mansion actually comes straight from a conversation in the drama CD "Moonlight". Seriously, I don't make this stuff up._

_-Yeah, honestly, I'm still experimenting with the characterization for these two, so I realize it might be iffy. Hey, I'm learning._


End file.
